Vulnerable
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: You promised to stay with each other forever, even after death. But one when of you is changed into a vampire, what becomes of the other? Vulnerable? Normal Pairings. Hopefully better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**** All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**This fanfiction is AT, set years after Breaking Dawn. The first few chapters will be fill in chapters and the Cullen family will come in at around chapter four I guess.**

Prologue

The pain took over me. I could no longer feel the muscles of my body. It was as if I was on fire. It felt like the pain would never end. I didn't know where I was. This pain was all I knew.

I was screaming. Screaming for someone, anyone, to take me out of this living hell. I trashed around, wondered what was happening to me. This was a kind of pain that I had never experienced before. And I had experienced a lot of pain in my years.

**This the Prologue :]**

**Please review! What did you think?**


	2. Forever

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters. I think my friends might buy them for me on my birthday… lalalalah.**

Forever

Lindsey POV

I sighed as Josh stroked my hair. Everything was just so prefect right now, I was at the height of my career, I was with the love of my life, and I had no worries what so ever. I was carefree. I dipped my toes in the cool water of my private swimming pool.

If I, myself, had heard that someone possessed a private pool, my first thought would have been that the owner was very rich. But do not mistake me for a wealthy girl, as I am no where near what you would call rich. I'm a simple, American girl, enjoying the privileges of being a world class gymnast. This private pool really belonged to the hotel that I was staying at. It had come with my suite, which had come with the free travel benefits I had from sponsors.

I am currently on tour. I'm a seven time Olympic gold medalist, and have won ten World Championship Medals in the short time that I have been competing internationally. I don't let it get to me. With every competition, I face it like it's my first. I don't carry my ego around, I don't show off. I don't mope around for years if I lose one thing, I can get right back up and try again.

Honestly, the three years that I have been competing internationally as a senior gymnast have gone by in a blur. It's been like a dream, in fact, I still doubt that it is really happening, maybe it's just a dream, and one day I will wake up from it all, finding out that I never achieved that much, that I was just a plain old wannabe gymnast. It's not just my career that I have been successful in, I met my Josh on my first tour, and we have been together ever since, him traveling around the country with me, me living with him in our flat back home at all other times.

Josh has been my everything, without him, I might not have been able to never give up. Sometimes, I believe the only reason I have been training for this high level of gymnastics is because of Josh. Without gymnastics I would have never met Josh. Without Josh, I would have never gotten so successful in gymnastics. Gymnastics and Josh. It's the two things that make my life complete, and I am never letting go off this blissful life, I will do everything of my power to keep this life. I will.

'Want to go for a proper swim?' Josh whispered in my ear.

Once again, I sighed, 'Don't you have a paper to write for college Josh? And you know I'm supposed to be getting ready for tonight. In fact, I should really get going; I need to have a final practice before the performance tonight. Is that okay?'  
Josh gave me a dazzling smile, oh, he was so gorgeous, his lovely hazel eyes bore into mine, not in a hateful way, but in a way that made me sure that he loved me. As he put the arm around my waist, he said 'Sure, no problem.'  
He got up and grabbed my hand, helping me up. We walked back into the hotel suite hand in hand, smiling at each other. Inside, he kissed my forehead gently. I giggled. Josh went towards his laptop and began writing his paper.

Josh goes to college where he is studying photography and media. He wants to become a professional photographer. Like he has said before, he wants to be the amazing photographer that snaps photos of me performing at the next Olympics.

I skipped happily to the wardrobe and pulled out my favorite practice leotard to change into. Once I was changed I pulled on a tracksuit pants and a coat and said to Josh, 'I'm leaving now Josh.'

Josh turned in his chair, 'Come here Linds,' he paused as I walked towards him, 'I love you,' he whispered into my ear, 'we'll be together forever.'

I gave him a crushing bear hug and repeated in a whisper, 'Forever.'  
'Even after death,' Josh gave me a kiss.

**This was a shortish chapter, sorry, I will try and write more next time.**

**Just the usual: please please please review :]  
More reviews make me update sooner.**

**Also, I am in need of a beta reader for this story.  
Please PM me if you're interested!  
**

**x**


End file.
